Journey to the Tomb of the Unknown King
by Sqloud
Summary: Cid is diagnosed with a terrible disease. Squall and the SeeD embark on a quest to save him


It was a normal morning, Cid Kramer was reading one of his stories to his young seed apprentice, who are about 7-10 years old. Cid left the book fall, the book dropped, so did Kramer, the kids got scared that their headmaster had a heart attack.

Squall rests in his room, remembering the torture by Seifer and his fights against the witchesof time, he had with Edea, Adel and Ultimecia. He'd be warned by Xu that Kramer hit the floor, at first, Squall was shocked, but he didn't know what to do.

Is he well? – asked Squall.

Cid has an unknown disease – said Kadowaki

What can I dio? – asked Squall

Nothing until we discover what disease that is – replied Kadowaki

*facepalm* - Squall

Aren't you gonna do anything? He is your SeeD headmaster? – said Rinoa

- It's an unknown-to-men disease, I can't do anything – said Squall

- Yes there is – said Quistis

- How so? –

- There's a spell at the Tomb of the Uknown King that cures Geostragma – said Quistis

- What's "Geostragma"? – Asked Zell

A disease brought by the witches through time travelling, it affetcs mostly witches, but humans can get that too – said Quistis

- You're good – said Squall

- Squall, I employ you to go to the tomb of the unknown king and defeat Rabes, the monster that has the spell, he needs to be defeated before giving the medicine.

- Whatever should be done – said Squall

Quistis is now a A-Ranking SeeD leader, she doesn't embark on quests anymore, she is the future placehold of headmaster position.

- You, Rinoa and Selphie will go into a quest to get that remedy; get your guardian forces and head to the tomb of the uknown king – said Quistis

Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie entered Ragnarok, it's their mission to save their headmaster from an evil disease. Ragnarok followed Northeast and then arrived on the tomb of UK King.

I hate this place, It brings bad memories – said Squall

You'll get over it.

And they enter the romb of the unknown king

Hey didn't we forget something ? – said Selphie

Ooh vey, the map , forget it, Ragnarok was sent back to bring more painkillers to HM.

Then we should go on and find the medic

As soon as they arrived at the Tomb of the Unknown king, Squall had a bad feeling, He didn't want to tell others, otherwise... The Tomb was there, the was an Esuna draw point, and they drew that magic from that point.

Do you think Headmaster will survive Squall? – said Zell

I don't know – said Squall

Don't be pessimistic – said Rinoa

Let's enter the tomb

As soon as they entered the tomb of the unknown king, they found out that Seifer was there too

Hey Seifer, who's the chicken wuss now? – taunted Zell

- F'it! – said Seifer

Don't provoke him Zell, he is on the good side now – said Rinoa

-What's the matter withyou? I'm still a strong guy – said Seifer

- Why are yu here Seffie? – asked Selphie

- Fujin is sick, I need to get a potion for her – said Seifer

- Oh The Headmaster is sick as well – said Squall

- What can I do about the headmaster ? - - asked Seifer

- You can help us find out the cure for his disease – said Squall

- I don't know the name of their diseae – said Seifer

- Good to see you're a good mama boy now Seifie – Zell provoked

- After we finish the job, I challenge you to a fight – said Seifer

- I told you, don't provoke him – said Squall to Zell

- The name of the disease is Geostragma, we are here to draw from the monster Rebas – said Rinoa

- Oh great, so we are joining forces again? Oh here we go again – said Seifer

- We are not Joining forces, you scoundrel! – said Zell

- Let's find that spell before it's too late.

Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie entered the Tomb cave., now without the map they don't know what to do

- I brought a a MAP – said Seifer

- Give it to me – Said Zell

- Nanana – taunted Seifer

- Colaborate Seifer – said Squall

- It's a random encounter, we are not sure to find him – said Seifer

A monster emerges from the deep of the cave

It's him – said Squall!


End file.
